Certain mechanisms exist for lighting fixtures such as a toilet, but have limitations such as poor illumination given the configuration of the mechanisms. These limitations may make it difficult for a person to see certain features of the fixture at night. It would be advantageous to have lighting mechanisms that provide better illumination, lighting mechanisms with better lighting efficiency, or lighting mechanisms that improve the performance or life of power sources that may power the lighting mechanisms given the better illumination.